


Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by Lacey_Lacie_san



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Identity Reveal, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacey_Lacie_san/pseuds/Lacey_Lacie_san
Summary: After getting trapped by an akuma, Chat Noir and Ladybug find themselves in a compromising position. Chat’s body is just a bit too honest for his own good.





	Between a Rock and a Hard Place

“Everyone deserves to feel my pain!” screamed the akuma. “No one will survive the wrath of Heart Breaker!”

“She’s a feisty one.” Chat chimes.

“Focus, Chat. She can break anything with that hammer of hers. Be careful!” Ladybug warns.

“No worries, my lady. Now where is the akuma?”

“It must be in her ring.”

“Got it! Cataclysm!” Chat shouts, as he runs towards Heart Breaker.

“You can’t stop me, you mangy cat!” she screams.

She smashes her hammer into the street, pulling a chunk of the ground back up. She smacks it towards him with incredible force.

In defense, Chat uses his cataclysm to break through it.

“Chat, watch out!” Ladybug shouts, but it’s too late.

Just behind the first rock is a second, and it sends Chat Noir flying back into a building behind him.

“Chat, are you alright?” Ladybug calls out.

“I think I’m down to eight lives, but I’m good.” he chokes out.

“No one turns their back on me!” Heart Breaker screeches, as she smacks another boulder at Ladybug.

It hits her dead on throwing her back into Chat Noir and the wall behind them. They fall to the ground, groaning in pain.

“Are you hurt, my lady?” he manages.

“No, I just got the wind knocked out of me. You?”

“Down to seven lives, but I’d say having you in my arms is worth it. Even if you didn’t throw yourself there.” he jokes.

Ladybug sighs.

“This is no time for flirting, Chat.”

“Agreed.” Heart Breaker says, standing over them. “So, I’ll crush you like my ex-fiancé crushed my heart!”

She swings her hammer, destroying the wall above them. It cracks and brings the entire front side of the building down. Before they can move, the rubble crashes down on top of them with a thunderous boom and a cloud of dust.

“Chat!”

“Ladybug!”

After the dust settles, and Heart Breaker sees no movement, she smiles and flies off to attack her next target. Below the rubble, Ladybug and Chat Noir find themselves alive.

“My lady, are you okay?” Chat asks.

“Just a few bruises. How are you holding up?”

“Down to six lives, because that scared the life out of me.” he laughs. “A few scrapes, but I’m alright.”

“Good. Now, let’s see if we can get out of here.” Ladybug says. “Heart Breaker is definitely after her ex already and you used your cataclysm, so you are going to transform soon.”

“Yeah, just a few minutes.” He says, looking at the very faint glow of his ring.

They both push the boulders with all their strength, trying to get them to collapse outwards and open an escape route. They try and try, but no luck; the rocks don’t budge an inch. Ladybug shoots her yoyo around and Chat tries to pry a hole open with his staff. However, with such tight quarters (Ladybug literally sitting on Chat’s lap), their movements are limited and they can’t get anything to move. She tries using her feet, too, but still nothing.

Chat stops suddenly, quickly grabbing hold of Ladybug to get her to hold still.

“M-my lady, can we s-stop for a moment?” he asks.

“Why? We need to get out of here as quickly as possible.”

“Yes, I know, but… this position we’re in and the tight space… you’re wriggling so much. Please, just wait.” he pleads.

“Chat, what are you talking ab—” She is cut off by a sudden firmness pressing against her butt. “…Chat.”

“I’m sorry!” he apologizes. “I c-can’t stop it!”

“Chat, do you have… are you… hard?” Ladybug questions.

“Don’t mention it, please.” he whines. “I’m so embarrassed. I’m sorry!”

“Well, it’s kind of hard to ignore when it’s poking me. It kinda hurts a little bit.”

“I’m sorry. If it’s any consolation, it is starting to hurt me, too.”

“It is?” Ladybug asks, surprised.

“Yes.” he whispers.

There is a moment of silence between them.

“Um, if it hurts, maybe you should just… take care of it?” Ladybug suggests, her cheeks burning.

“No way!” Chat adamantly rejects the idea. “No way, I wouldn’t do that in front of my lady.”

“Technically, it would be behind me…” she pushes.

“No. Please stop talking about it.” Chat refuses. “It will go down on its own. Just give it some time. Talk about something else. Anything else.”

The two talk about the last few battles they have had, the best team moves they made, the hardest akuma they defeated, everything Ladybug and Chat Noir related they could think of.

Several minutes pass.

“Chat…”

“Yeah?”

“You are still poking me.” She pouts.

“I’m sorry.” he speaks, flustered. “It’s an unusual circumstance and… a compromising position… and…” his voice turns into a whisper, “wouldn’t your body react if you got this close to the person you like?”

“I would never—” Ladybug shouts, but Adrien crosses her mind and she calms down. “I wouldn’t know, I’ve never been stuck under a pile of rubble with the guy I like before.”

Chat laughs nervously.

“I suppose that is true.”

Ladybug shifts uncomfortably. Once again, Chat grabs her.

“For the love of God, please stop moving.” he begs.

“Please do something about it, Chat. It’s really making me sore. I need to move.”

“Please. Don’t.”

“Listen, I know you said you wouldn’t, but it is killing me, Chat. It’s pitch black in here, so I won’t see a thing. I can cover my ears, too, so I won’t hear anything either. You can just tap on my shoulder when you’re done.”

“Nooooo, I can’t.” he whines, resting his head against her back. The thought makes his hard on worse.

Ladybug sighs in annoyance.

Just then, Chat’s ring times out and he transforms back.

“Crap.” he mutters under his breath.

“Did you change back?” Ladybug asks.

“Yeah.”

“Well, I still can’t see so you’re fine.”

“Yeah. Good.”

“Where are we, lover boy?” Plagg asks.

“Who is that?” Ladybug questions. “Is that your kwami?”

“Yes, this is Plagg. Plagg, Ladybug.” he says.

“Nice to meet ya.” Plagg chimes.

“Nice to meet you.” she greets back. “Wish it was in better circumstances.”

“Plagg, there is an entire pound of camembert in my bookbag. You can eat all of it if you do not ask questions and stay quiet.” Adrien states.

“Deal!” Plagg shouts, whipping into Adrien’s bag.

Adrien sighs.

“Hey Chat, I’m getting really uncomfortable. I’m gonna try to flip over, so I’m not sitting right on top of you, okay?”

“Alright.” he agrees.

It takes some odd maneuvering, but Ladybug manages to flip around so she was now facing him. She sits a little lower down on his legs, making a space between them.

“That’s better.” she sighs. “Am I hurting you?”

“No, it’s fine.”

Ladybug notices the tiniest, dimmest light coming in through a crack right above Chat’s head. But it’s just enough to see all she needs to see.

Hair. Eyes. Face.

The Chat Noir she had been trapped with had transformed into Adrien Agreste.

Ladybug gasps, quickly covering her mouth and leaning back further into the darkness.

_Chat is Adrien? Adrien is Chat?! No, no, no, I must be seeing things! There is no way…_

“My lady, are you okay?”

“Y-yes, I just thought I felt a bug crawling on me.” she lies, taking another look at him.

Adrien laughs.

_No, that is definitely him. He is right here. Oh my God!_

“Ladybug is scared of bugs? Sounds like front page news for the Ladyblog.”

Adrien is Chat Noir. So, Adrien has been flirting with me, as Ladybug, this whole time. Adrien likes Ladybug. Holy crap! Wait. Wait. Wait… So, Adrien got this way from me? Well, Ladybug, but…

“Ladybug?”

“Y-yes?”

“You got quiet all of a sudden.”

“Oh, I, um…” she stammers. His words from earlier ring in her ears.

“Wouldn’t your body react if you got this close to the person you like?”

Now she understood.

“Chat…” she reaches out, grabbing hold of Adrien’s face and pulling it to hers. “Can I kiss you?”

“W-what?!” Adrien’s face flushes.

“Can I kiss you? Not joking. Yes or no. Answer quickly now, kitty.” she urges, afraid she will lose her nerve if she waits.

“Y-yes.” he sputters.

Ladybug manages to land a kiss on his lips, a bit off-centered and messy, but pretty good for a literal shot in the dark.

She kisses him again, pulling him into a hug. Her tongue dips into his mouth and he happily complies. She pulls herself closer into his lap, purposefully pressing against his hard on. He moans against her lips, pushing her away for a moment.

“I’m sorry. It still hasn’t gone away and this is just too much for me. I…” he trails off.

_Now or never._ Ladybug thinks.

“Would you like me to do it for you?”

“What?! M-my lady, what are you asking?!”

“You don’t want me to?” She pulls away further.

“No, I didn’t… It’s not that I don’t want you to… I… uh…” Adrien was at a loss for words, his head spinning.

_Ladybug wants to… Ladybug is offering… Oh my God. What do I say? Holy shit! This is really happening!_

“Yes or no, Chat. Do you want me to do it for you?” she asks, sexily.

Adrien shivers, his dick straining against his jeans.

“…Yes.” he breathes.

_Lord, if this is another dream, don’t wake me now._

“Okay.” She giggles in his ear. “I can’t see anything, so you have to guide my hand. I don’t know what you’re wearing since you transformed. The zipper is gone.” she says, drawing a finger down the center of his chest where the zipper would be.

“Ah! Wait! Just a second.” he says, taking hold of the hand on his chest. “One little detail… Plagg? Plagg!”

“Your kwami?” Ladybug questions.

There is no reply. Adrien sighs in relief.

“He ate himself into a food coma again. He won’t hear us.” Adrien assures.

Ladybug giggles.

“Nervous of getting caught?” she teases. “Where were we?”

“Oh, right.” Adrien stumbles. “L-let me just get m-my belt undone and—”

Ladybug kisses him again. He undoes his belt and unzips his jeans. She kisses his neck, sucking on it just a bit, garnering a moan from Adrien.

“O-okay, it-it’s…there…” he whispers.

“I still can’t see, silly Chat.” she says, placing her had on his chest. “Show me where.”

Adrien’s shaky hand guides hers down his chest, over his flat stomach and down to the base of his shaft.

“Here?” she asks, taking it in her hand.

“Yessssss.” Adrien breathes.

She rubs it slowly at first, teasing him a bit. She can feel him squirm beneath her. She can’t believe how forward she is being. Ladybug surely makes her much braver and more confident.

She tightens her grip, but keeps the same slow pace.

“Ladybuuuuuuug.” Adrien whines.

She continues kissing him as she strokes his swollen member. She can feel it throbbing in her hand.

“Tell me, Chat…” she spoke between kisses, “Have you ever thought of this before? Me, sitting in front of you. My lips on yours…” She moves closer to his ear. “Your cock in my hand as I jerk you off…”

Adrien whimpers, throwing an arm over his face in embarrassment.

“Yes…” he whispers.

She giggles.

_Had it been Chat that admitted that to me, I would probably have been disgusted. But, Adrien? It feels… flattering? It makes me happy._

“W-well who do you think about?” Adrien asks quickly. “It-it’s only fair if you tell me, too.”

Ladybug smiles. She quickens her strokes, garnering another moan from Adrien.

“I think about a boy I have a crush on.” she says cheekily. “His name is Adrien Agreste. You might know him. He’s a pretty famous model.”

Adrien gets harder in her hand.

“A-Adrien?” he swallows.

“Yes. I go to school with him. He’s so nice, he has a great personality, and he is really hot. I think he is just purrrrrrfect.” She says, quickening her pace once more.

Adrien gasps.

“W-what do you think of him doing?”

Ladybug kisses his chin, near his ear.

“He touches me all over.” she whispers, in a sexy, teasing voice. “And he sssssssloooooooowlyyyyy kisses down my body. Going lower. And lower. And looooower. Until he’s. Right. Where. It. Feels. Besssssssst.”

“Ah. M-my lady, I-I’m gonna… soon.” Adrien warns.

“Go ahead, kitty. Let it out.” she says, stroking as fast as she can, before whispering. “Cum for your lady.”

Adrien nearly screams as he cums, splattering his stomach and shirt, getting some on Ladybug’s suit as well. Ladybug continues with slow strokes until he is completely soft again. She presses a gentle, sweet, kiss on his lips.

“Did… did I get any on you?” he asks, once he has come back to his senses. He pulls out a hand towel from his backpack.

“I think you got some on my stomach.” she chimes, kissing his hair, guiding his hand to the spot.

“I’m sorry.” he whispers, wiping it off her. “T-thank you.”

Ladybug giggles.

Adrien cleans himself off too, just as the two can hear a muffled voice above them.

“Is anyone hurt? Is there anyone in the rubble?” the voice shouts.

Ladybug looks at Adrien.

“Looks like they found us.” she chimes. “Better tuck yourself away. It would be bad if Adrien Agreste was caught with his pants down.”

“What?!” he asks, shocked.

“We’re here! We’re stuck down here!” Ladybug shouts back to the voice. A moment later and there is shifting above them. Ladybug looks back to Adrien. “I can see your face. That little bit of light falls right on you.”

Before Adrien can form a coherent sentence, a rock above them shifts. He pulls his pants back up and redoes his belt as quickly as possible. The rock moves out of the way and light floods their little space.

“We must do this again, my dear kitty cat.” she whispers, before leaping up and out of the space. “I’m heading after the akuma. Chat Noir better be right behind me.”

“Sure.” he says. “Wait. Who are you?”

She smiles back at him.

“You will have to figure it out on your own.”

She swings off on her yoyo.

Adrien sits, mind blank for a moment.

_Wait. Her dear kitty cat? And do WHAT again?!_

Adrien nearly faints.

“Hey, get a gurney this kid doesn’t look good.”

“Someone had fun while I was out.” Plagg teases, reemerging from Adrien’s bag.

Shut up, Plagg.” Adrien says, covering his face with his arm.

_I can’t believe what just happened. But the best part… The best part is—_

“Ladybug likes me.”


End file.
